Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electric power storage device and to an electric power storage device.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-302719 describes a collector terminal being fixed to an uncoated region of an electrode through laser welding. This patent literature describes that an uncoated region of an electrode is a site where no active material is applied in a current collector.